Don't Give Up, and Don't Walk Away
by Tigoldbitties
Summary: 4.03 Post-ep. Sam gave Andy a reason not to give up and walk away. One-shot.


**Hi! So, here is my post-ep for 4.03. **

**Thank you to svugirl25 for helping me out, you're awesome!**

**Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Sam asked with a small frown, keeping a comforting hand on Marlo's arm. He watched her nod as a quiet 'yeah' escaped her lips.

"I'm sure. Don't worry." She told him lightly.

He looked her straight in the eye and spoke as softly as possible. "Call me if you need me."

Again she nodded and let a slight smile appear on her face. "Go get her." Marlo said with a shrug. "You deserve each other."

Sam internally agreed. He wrapped his arms around her one last time, hoping that she'd be okay at home by herself. He knew the shooting had shaken her up. "Bye."

She pulled back and smiled before jumping into her car and driving away. He watched her car drive past him, then turned around and headed for his truck.

He almost lost his footing when he saw her there.

Beautiful.

It was the only word that came to his mind at that moment.

But his heart was almost torn in two. She looked defeated.

They hesitantly walked toward one another, each wearing a different expression on their faces.

"She's great." Andy said as she looked in the direction Marlo drove off to. It pained her to say that, especially to him. But she was done. She'd realized she wasn't going to win. She had to give up.

Sam gave a few short nods and a grin. It took him awhile to finally meet her eyes. "Is that your talent, McNally?" He said breathily. "Pointing out the obvious?"

"No." She said with a sad smile. "I know when to quit." She nodded. "That's my talent." Andy's voice broke fractionally. Her face had suddenly gone serious. "I know when the odds are against me, and when to walk away."

Sam's heart sunk.

She was giving up.

He needed her to fight. He was willing to start fighting, and he needed her to do the same. He wasn't ready for her to give up, and _he_ sure as hell wasn't going to.

She easily walked past him as she whispered, "Goodnight, Sam."

"Andy." He spoke quietly, hurt for a moment when she didn't even turn around. "Andy." He said more forcefully.

What had he been thinking all this time?

Did he honestly think that he'd be able to get over Andy McNally? The only woman that he'd ever loved.

The woman that knocked him on his ass on her first day, that lit up his world with her smile and made his day brighter by being in his presence. The woman who he'd been pining over for years, and the woman he was worried sick about for the 6 months that she wasn't with him.

When she turned around, he knew it was his last chance to get it right. The last chance that he'd ever get to have her be _his_ forever.

"Don't give up, and don't walk away." He nearly pleaded.

Andy closed her eyes slowly and shook her head, willing her tears to stay at bay. She couldn't do it anymore. All the heartbreak she'd endured in the past weeks was the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

"You've taken your pick." She said with a shrug. "You've moved on, and you need to let me do the same."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he internally screamed at her to take them back.

"Please." Sam's voice broke as he closed his eyes. "I never took a pick. I went to Marlo because she was there and you weren't. Do you understand how hard it was for me knowing you were on the task force without me?" He wasn't backing down. He took a few steps closer so he was right in her face.

"When I was on the task force, I thought that maybe you were worried, you know?" She started. "I thought that maybe you would keep those promises you made me. I thought that when I came home that we'd be alright. But I walk into the break room to find you macking on someone else. Do you understand that?"

Sam scoffed. "Yes, I do. How do you think I felt with you and Callaghan?" He spat out Luke's last name with disgust.

"I never made you any promises. We weren't even together then and I didn't know you had feelings for me." She reminded him. The fire in both their eyes could probably be seen from the other side of the parking lot.

"I did." He nodded. "I did then, and I do now."

"Stop it, Sam. You have a girlfriend. Please go keep her company." She said sternly, spinning on her heel and making her way toward the exit of the parking lot.

She almost ran out of there, shaking her head. The tears weren't staying away anymore. They were freely rolling down her cheeks.

But Sam wasn't giving up. He was not watching her walk away again.

"I love you." He nearly yelled so he could be heard over the activity of 15th division. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Andy's body waver. "I broke up with Marlo. I was stupid for trying." He admitted.

She scoffed and rested the hand that wasn't holding her bag on her hip.

His lungs refused to let in air until he finally watched her turn around. And when she did, he could've cried of happiness.

"So why'd you try?" She asked. "Why did you put me through that, why'd you put _us_ through that?" Andy asked with raised eyebrows.

He made his way closer to her, hoping she wouldn't jerk back and bolt away from him. He didn't want to shout what he was about to say. It was for Andy's ears, and hers only.

Sam let out a large sigh and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I wanted simple, you know?" He answered with a shrug. "I was hurt, and my head wasn't in the right place. I was hurt because you left. And even though I was to blame for it, that didn't stop the hurt. And then when you came back...you know, even when you were gone, I couldn't get you out of my head. And...I thought I could move on, I really did. But as soon as I saw your face, I knew I was doomed to fail." His heart beat hard in his chest when he saw her smile. "I love you. I do. And I'm keeping all my promises, every single one of them, until you say yes. I'm an idiot for thinking I could ever get over you."

She nodded.

"I don't want anyone, or anything, but you." He said.

He'd decided admissions were coming out now. Every single feeling he'd ever had for her was going to come out right now, because he had one chance to make her _his_ again, and he was going to take it.

"I love you more than life itself. I'd trade anything in the world if it meant I got you. You're the only person I've ever loved, and ever will love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and as scary as that may sound to you, it's what I want."

Carefully, he walked closer and grabbed her free hand from her hip, and cupping her cheek with his other. He was more than happy when she didn't flinch away from him.

"I was worried sick when you were gone. I was kicking myself every single night and morning when you weren't in my bed with me. When I was sitting next to Epstein instead of you in the squad, it made me want to kick myself even harder than I already was." A few tears escaped her eyes, and he tenderly wiped them away.

Andy started to say something in reply, but he quickly shushed her.

"You're not allowed to talk until I finish, got it?" Sam asked with a dimpled smile. He chuckled when she nodded and gave him a watery grin.

"You're not allowed to give up on us. Because we're perfect. Yeah, we're messed up, and we can't seem to get anything right, but we are still perfect together. The feeling of being with you can't be compared to anything. Everything seems right when we're together, and I miss that feeling. I want that feeling back. I've wanted the feeling back every since I took it away from us."

When Andy leaned into his palm, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She was giving him another chance.

"We're gonna get married and have kids. And then our kids are gonna have kids, and we'll be sitting on the couch all old and gray watching them run around. And the only person that I'm ever going to imagine that with is you. If you choose not take me back, I'm done. I refuse to live that type of life without you in it."

Unexpectedly, Andy let out a hard sob and wrapped her arms monkey-tight around his neck.

"I promise, Andy." He said, his voice cracking as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other cupped her head, pulling her as close as possible to his chest. "We're gonna be happy, and we're gonna live a happy life. But you can't walk away, and you can't give up on me alright?"

He heard her crying, but could feel her head nodding against his neck. Tears stung at the back of his eyes when he felt her nod. His body was warm again compared to the frozen feeling he'd had before.

He was finally whole again.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that." He whispered in her ear, kissing her head twice before pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you too." She whispered to him.

In a second, she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and grabbed his face forcefully with both hands, kissing him with everything she had.

"I'm not walking away, and I'm not giving up." She said.

* * *

**There it is!**

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
